Let the Battle Begin
by Cazza31
Summary: The Wizarding world is at peace but a battle is about to begin over Harry Potter. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters ect.

A/N: First story - so please give me a review and let me know what you think.

It was little over a year ago that Harry defeated Voldemort, it was however a short lived battle. The death toll had been high and many of those were Slytherins, who had turned against their families to fight for the light.

The Burrow was once more alive with people. Many had turned out to attend the get together being held there. The Weasley's, minus Percy who had died in the battle, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Neville, Fleur (soon to be a Weasley), Dean, Seamus, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Tonks, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

At mid day, when the sun was bright and high in the sky, everyone made their way outside for a game of quidditch. Bill and Charlie decided they wanted to be captains, and so chose their players.

"OK then, ill go first, for seeker" Bill said enthusiastically, "Harry."

"Oh that's just harsh-"

"-passed over by our own brother" Fred and George pointed out loudly.

"Anyway, ill have Draco" Charlie put in.

"For beaters, Fred"

"Sirius"

"George"

"Remus"

"keeper – Ron"

"Severus"

"And chasers, Blaise"

"Ginny"

"Seamus"

"Tonks"

"Me and you. Sorted" finished Bill.

"Umm... how are you gonna know who's on what team." Neville pointed out from where everyone was sitting so they could watch.

"We can play skins and shirts!" Tonks put in, eagerly "and since we have girls on our team and you don't, you can be skins – so take'em off boys"

Bill and his team agreed and removed there shirts, while Tonks and Ginny grinned like there was no tomorrow. However their grins widened when they heard both Draco and, surprisingly, Severus, take a sharp breathe. Their gazes were focused on the same person –Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

As the game continued it became clear that neither Draco nor Severus were really focused. Instead they were both sneaking appraising looks at Harry. It was Seamus that pointed this out to Bill as he flew by him. By the end of the game everyone had been informed – except, of course, Harry who remained oblivious and Sirius, as no one wanted to risk their lives by giving him that bit of information.

Draco's POV

'OMG! Damn since when did Harry start looking so... hot! I have to stop staring... people are gonna notice.' But as I look around I realise that everyone already has.

'Hey why is Sev looking at my Harry? Since when was he _my_ Harry? Oh shit I don't care. I want him, so hands off Sev!'

Severus' POV

'Stop thinking about the boy. Wait not boy, man. With that body how can he be anything less... oh _fuck_! Why is Draco staring at Harry, no _the brat. _Yes that's it, why is he staring at my brat? FUCK!'

Normal POV

As everyone sat down, later that day, for some dinner, sly grins were passed around the table as Draco and Severus took their seats either side of Harry.

OK that's it for now. Thanks to everyone who has read this and i'm sorry it's only short. Updates may take me a while as I'm just about to start my exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

As everyone began to serve themselves from the masses of food on the table, Draco was trying to make the most of the situation. He would lean across Harry and 'accidently' touch his hand or arm as he reached for something.

While Draco was doing this Severus was glaring at him for daring to touch 'his brat.'

"So Harry, when are you going to bring someone home for me to meet?" Mrs Weasley asked excitedly, while Harry blushed.

"Not now, not ever" Sirius cut in protectively.

"Sirius! How many times do I have to tell you, you can't stop Harry from having a relationship," Remus berated.

"I damn well can. He is too young!"

"He's nearly 20 for Merlin's sake. When you were his age you had had loads of dates. Besides Ron and Hermione are together and they're his age. Hell, Ginny is with Neville and she's younger than Harry. What is the big deal?"

"It's Harry though" Sirius mumbled

"I know. But you can't stop him from growing up."

"No, but I can scare the shit out of anyone who tries to get near him."

"Will you two stop it?! I'm right here you know." Harry pointed out with an amused look on his face. "Merlin, anyone would think I was a 13 year old girl the way you go on sometimes Sirius."

After dinner Harry everyone retired to the living room, as there was little room Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaise had to squeeze onto the sofa. Others hurried to try and claim seats but some were too slow and ended up sitting on the floor.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bill asked.

"I don't know but someone really has to get off this bloody sofa. I can't breathe!"

"No problem. I got an idea." Draco replied to Ron as an idea occurred to him. He grabbed Harry round his waist and pushed him up till he was standing, then after moving over a bit pulled him back down to sit on his lap. Harry blushed while Severus glared jealously, although he would never admit to doing so.

"Malfoy take your arm away from Harry's waist..._now_" Sirius growled.

"What? I'm making sure he doesn't fall off," he replied smugly.

"Can we _please_ do something now?!" begged Ron.

Please review, it doesn't take long and really helps me to know if I'm going in the right direction with the fic.

I'm having trouble deciding who Harry should end up with. So should it be Draco or Severus?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Truth and dare!" Fred and George demanded together.

"Is there not something else we can do?" Hermione complained.

"Well can-"

"-You think of anything-"

"-Else you want to do?-"

"-Didn't think so. OK Bill you can go first."

"Umm... OK. Neville, truth or dare?" Bill asked.

"Truth."

"When exactly did you start dating my little sister?"

"Umm... 8 m-months ago. Fred, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Nope, I'm free and single. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess"

"Ok. You have to kiss... Snape!" Fred said and was promptly hit with glares from Sirius and Draco.

"I... you... what?"

"Kiss Snape... properly"

With a blush covering Harry's whole face he got off Draco's lap, with some problems due to Draco refusing to let go of him, and approached Severus. He then leaned down and with a quiet "sorry" kissed him.

Severus's POV

'Harry's kissing me, Harry's kissing me. Damn he can kiss.' As Harry goes to pull away I place my hand on the back of his neck and hold him there for a few more seconds before I let him go.

Normal POV

"What the hell was that Snape?!?!?!?!?!" Sirius yelled as soon as he recovered from his shock. "Why did you just kiss _my godson_?!"

"Encase you didn't notice Black it was a dare," Severus replied sarcastically.

"The dare was for him to kiss _you._ Not for you to kiss _him_. You stay away from Harry!"

"For Merlin's sack Sirius. It was a dare. Please, can you just leave Snape alone." Harry pleaded with his godfather.

"Fine, but I'm watching you Snape."

Silently Draco agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: On chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, having a little problem with writers block. So, if anyone has any ideas as to what could happen it would be appreciated.

"Ok Harry dear, I'm afraid you're going to have to share a room with someone."

"That's fine Mrs Weasley; just tell me where I'm sleeping. It's not a problem."

"Well Draco and Severus have the largest rooms, so either of them would be best."

(A/N: Don't you just love the subtlety)

"NO! NO! NO! NO! My godson is not staying in a room that only has one bed, with Snape."

"Sirius that's enough. Please just leave him alone, I'll be fine."

"Of course you'll be fine because you are sharing with Ron."

"I'm sorry Sirius but I cant, you know that, there's no room. So, I'll be sharing with Snape and I'll be absolutely fine," Harry said to his godfather as he made his way up stairs to his room.

Harry knocked on the door and entered "Sorry, but looks like we are sharing tonight."

"That's really not a problem..." Severus replied with a slight smirk "wait a minute does your godfather know there's only one bed because I would prefer to stay alive?"

"Yes he knows and don't worry I've already had a word with him." Harry stated as he changed into his pyjama bottoms but he remained shirtless and got into bed where Severus already resided. "Night."

"Good night Harry" Severus whispered. He laid awake for sometime just watching and thinking about the man beside him. Later when he had fallen asleep, both Harry and Severus rolled closer together with Severus' arm around Harry's waist and Harry's head resting on his bear chest.


End file.
